


The Signs

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Tags May Change, Work based on the signs, i guess, may add more - Freeform, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay<br/>So I put work together based on some art and a zodiac post<br/>Show me more and I may make them works</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Signs

**Author's Note:**

> Go to my page if you want how the signs look

"Hey guys! GUYS!" Aries yelled as she burst into the flat. A startled Aquarius dropped her control into Gemini's drink and frowned.  
"Arriees! Now I have to buy a new one!"  
"Sorry, I'll get it for you. But this is awesome!"  
Virgo bumped into Aries in the door, "God damn it, I'm trying to get some sleep."  
"It's two in the afternoon, that's plenty of sleep, dude." Sagittarius commented, not looking away from his phone.  
"Not if you stay up like Aquarius and I do."  
"GUYYYYS, LET ME TELL YOU!" Aries whined as she stepped out of the doorway, waving the mail.  
"What's so exciting about mail?" Pisces asked, gazing at Sagittarius' phone over his shoulder.  
"It's an invite to a WEDDING!"  
"Who's getting married?" Pisces questioned  
"We know someone with a love life?" Aquarius looked over  
"I gotta love life too!" Virgo yelled  
"Bullshit." Libra replied  
"Don't fight guys." Sagittarius mumbled  
"IT'S IN A FEW HOURS! WE GOTTA GET GOOO GET REAADY!" Aries yelled, shutting up the signs and practically shoving Gemini into his room.  
"No need to be rude." He grumbled, slamming the door in her face.  
"Scorpio you too!" Aries yelled before slamming her own door.  
"Alright. Geez." He grumbled as he went into his room.

* * *

 

"Everyone ready yet?" Aquarius asked as she sat in the living room, adjusting her dress a small bit.  
"Libra is still working on her makeup." Pisces mumbled  
"Why do I have to go to this stupid thing? It's on the roof of a building and that sucks!" Scorpio grumbled, shoving his hands into his tux pockets  
"Shut the fuck up Scorpio." Aries frowned  
Scorpio shot her a look, but listened. 

"COME ON LIBRA, WE HAVE AN HOUR TO GET THERE!" Sagittarius impatiently yelled, shoving his phone into his pocket 

"Alright! Alright!" Libra replied, opening her door and strutting out.

"Ugh, too much glitter." Scorpio mumbled, quickly shutting up at Aries' gaze.  
"Out the door! Come on, I'll drive." Aries yelled  
"Last time you almost killed six people and hit a stop sign." Sagittarius noted, getting up and leaving the flat. "I'm driving."  
"Lets just fucking GO!" Leo yelled, grabbing Aries and Pisces hands before dragging them out the door.  
Cancer glanced at Virgo, who just shrugged and left, the others following behind.

* * *

  
"HURRY UP, SLOWPOKES, WE HAVE FORTY MINUTES!" Aries yelled as Leo reached the van.  
"Chill, man. Forty minutes is plenty of time." Capricorn smiled as he got on his motorcycle. "Shouldn't take more- HEY!" Hey cried when Gemini pulled him off.  
"Get in the Van." Gemini growled  
"Chill, chill, I was just getting there, bro. No need to freak out on me." He nervously chuckled before getting in the back of the Van beside Pisces, who snuggled up against him.  
"Heyyyy, sister from another Mister." Capricorn chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her.  
Sagittarius opened and slammed his door to get everyone's attention "Not leaving until everyone's buckled up. Virgo, seatbelt. Now."  
Virgo mumbled as he put the seatbelt on, elbowing Libra's side  
"Hey! This glitter costs a lot!"  
"Guys, can you just be quiet for this car ride?" Sagittarius impatiently asked  
"I have a solution." Aries said as she pulled some tape from under her seat.  
"What the Hell Aries.." Cancer muttered as she put tape over Virgo, Libra, Capricorn (which Pisces immediately ripped off), Leo, Taurus and Gemini's mouths.  
Sagittarius immediately pulled out and began driving into town, not giving anyone time to question.

* * *

  
"Alright, to the elevator!" Leo yelled, dashing over and pressing the button, tripping over her dress several times  
"Can I just wait here for- Okay." Scorpio begins asking before Capricorn picks him up at carries him into the waiting elevator.  
"Can we just take the stairs?" Aquarius asked, knowing very well they knew of her claustrophobia.  
"No time We're gonna be late." Aries says as she finally shoves everyone in and hits the top button.  
Capricorn pulled out a cigarette and lit it, for it to immediately be ripped out of his hands by Pisces.  
"Cappy! You said you were going to stop! It's bad for you!" Pisces frowned and leaned against him  
"Sorry, I musta forgot." Capricorn shrugs, putting an arm around her.  
"Don't worry! Capricorn is tough, and you'll always be there to remind him." Leo turned around with a grin. "Because you'll always be there to look after him, Pisces!"  
"Y-Yeah I will! No more cigarettes for you, Cappy!" Pisces exclaimed when the elevator stopped, startling her so she grabbed onto him  
"Door should've opened by now." Scorpio noted when the lights went out.  
A noise was heard from the back of the elevator, Sagittarius flashed his phone light at Aries, who's eyes were wide and her mouth open.   
"You sound like that girl from that Bob's Burgers show." Taurus giggled, stopping when Aries paid no attention  
"I'm no expert, but this isn't supposed to happen." Capricorn commented, moving to tell front of the elevator and pressing the help button. After several minutes he frowned. "It isn't working."  
"One time I saw this show where this one girl stepped inside an elevator but she fell.. To her death lol." Gemini smiled at Cancer, expecting a laugh. Cancer stared at him, and to his surprise surprise, he began crying.  
"Gemini! You know he doesn't like that!" Leo yelled, hugging the crying sign.  
"I-I thought it would lighten the mood! And he's the tough one, so I didn't expect.. This bullshit!" He gestured at Cancer, making him cry more.  
"I better not die in this dirty elevator with you assholes! My death needs to mean something.." Leo mumbled as she hugged Cancer.  
"Open open, come on, open, Mr. Elevator, you had your fun, but now my friend is crying will you please open, come on please? Open open open open please?" Pisces whisper screamed at the door, hitting it a few times, before Capricorn hugged her.   
Libra was just gazing at everyone, with a little smirk. "Even in the dark I've the best face here. Totally worth th extra time" She whispers to himself, poking Scorpio.  
Scorpio growled and moved away from her. "NOBODY ELSE BETTER FUCKING TOUCH ME!" He yelled, glaring and crossing his arms, no hoodie to hide in.   
"So many people.. Too many people.. Not enough space.. I can't breathe.. We're gonna die." Aquarius muttered, and began hyperventilating, sitting in the corner of the elevator beside Virgo, trying to imitate his breathing exercises.  
Sagittarius was silent, thinking of how he could cook them if they were trapped more than a day. "Precious Oxygen.. Precious food." Too many survival games  
"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, ARIES! WE DIDN'T HAVE TO GO TO THIS STUPID WEDDING, BUT YOU WERE SO INSISTENT!" He yelled, shoving past Cancer and Leo, poking her chest. She groaned louder. "YOU CAUSED ALL THIS!" He yelled, glaring before he heard a hiccup in her groans. And another one. And another one.  
They looked over, except Leo, still comforting Cancer, and Sagittarius flashed his light at them, tears rushing down Aries face.  
Scorpio stared at her, mortified.  
"I-I know it's my fault. I know this was all me. I was.. I was j-just excited." Aries whispered  
Taurus hides in the corner of the room. "A-Anyone want food?" She asks as she pulls a picnic basket from behind her back, a few people taking items while Scorpio just stares  
"I shouldn't h-have dragged you along.."  
Scorpio shook his head  
"Yeah you shouldn't! And don't forget this next You want me to do anything." He snapped at her, a slight apologetic tone in his voice.  
The lights flickered on and the elevator started it's ascent again. "This wedding better be worth it." Capricorn grumbled, squeezing Pisces.

* * *

 

Aries opened the door to the roof and paused, quickly backing away.  
"What's the matter? Miss it?" Capricorn questioned, looking plenty peeved.  
"Almost all of it. But whatever. Doesn't mean we won't get some other time to do this." Aries smiled  
"Are you kidding? We wasted this afternoon FOR-" Scorpio stopped when Aries kissed his cheek, and began her descent down the stairs.  
Capricorn winked at Scorpio while Pisces giggled, the two of them following Aries down the stairs.   
Cancer chuckled, and the rest didn't give a damn.

"Let's go get some stupid fancy food." Sagittarius smiles when they reach the ground floor, Aquarius out of breath behind him.  
After several of them voiced their agreement, they got back in the Van and drove off.


End file.
